1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a gate driver circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driver circuit. More particularly, example embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to a gate driver circuit configured so as to decrease circuit size and to a display apparatus having the above-mentioned gate driver circuit.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel that displays images using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules rotated relative to a polarizer, and a backlight assembly that is disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixels are connected to respective gate lines and to respective data lines crossing the gate lines which are formed on the panel. There are also provided a gate driver circuit configured for outputting gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver circuit configured for outputting data signals to the data lines. The gate driver circuit and the data driver circuit may each be formed in a chip type or monolithically integrally formed on a substrate of the display panel. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT). The thin film transistor of each respective pixel is connected to a corresponding data line, gate line and pixel electrode of its respective pixel and is connected to drive the pixel electrode. Generally, the thin film transistor includes an active semiconductive layer such as an amorphous silicon layer.
In order to decrease a total size of a gate driver circuit and to reduce the size of an LCD and to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driver circuit is monolithically integrated on the LCD panel has been developed. The integrated gate driver circuit consumes area on the substrate and includes thin film transistors which are formed via processes substantially the same as those used for forming the thin film transistors of the pixels. Accordingly, the thin film transistors of the gate driver circuit may include a similar active layer having for example amorphous silicon as its predominant constituent.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.